I won't fall for him
by M.books
Summary: Bella meets Edward the player when she moves to her new college. Will she become another one of his toys or will she change him for good? All human.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

This was it! College. A whole new experience- the start of a journey.

Well that is what everyone is tells me- there always congratulating me on my scholarship to Princeton University and how it will be some of the greatest years of your life. I was coming to study English literature and English language- because I want to become a journalist when I'm older and maybe sometime when I'm settled down, publish a book.

I don't like change though and this is about as different as it gets from the small, dreary town- called Forks- I was leaving behind.

I grew up in Arizona with my mum and stepfather, Renee and Phil, I made lots of friends at school but I never got close to any of them. Instead of meeting up and going out with them, I preferred to just stay at my house- lounging in the garden with a good book. I feel like part of something special when I read, my own little world that I am cocooned in and I preferred wrapping myself in that than socialising.

When I turned 16 though, Phil and Renee started travelling so I decided to move in with my father who lived in Forks. Days spent bathing in the sun or at the beach were definitely forgotten as in Forks I grew used to wrapping myself up in the warmest clothes possible and trying to forget about the rain by reading one of my many books. I made two close friends there.

First Angela- a sweet girl in my English class. She noticed on my first day that I was overwhelmed and came over and just started to show me around. Over the weeks and months we just closer and closer- we didn't attend any of the parties, we just talked for hours on end to each other. When we moved into senior year, Angela started dating Ben- a guy in our chemistry class. He started hanging out with us- he was funny and was the missing jigsaw piece in our little puzzle. We three got along great and were inseparable that last year. They both went to Harvard though but I will see them again when I visit Forks.

I stood in front of the big double doors- this was it. I took a deep breath in and pushed open the door. Students were bustling around the corridors with keys and suitcases in their hands- frantically rushing to find their new dorm rooms.

Itook another step forward.

"Come on Bella, you can do this." I thought to myself. I looked in my hands at the information packet I was holding- 4th floor Room 56, roommate Alice Cullen- it read. I walked forward more out of the busy corridors and closer and closer to my new home for this year. Room 46, 47. I was almost there and as I looked down into my hand to check my room number I crashed into something and went to tumbling to the floor.

"Owwwwww" I moaned, running my head. I looked up to see what I had run into. I'm front of me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had pale skin with tousled coppery hair. It was left in a messy array on his head and I just wasted to run my fingers through it. I noticed his angular jaw line and looked up towards his lips- they looked so inviting and soft. He was wearing a plain white t shirt and it clung to his chest and I could already see that he was toned due to biceps peeking out the sleeves. Realising I was staring, I immediately blushed and met his eyes. They were green, emerald like eyes that sparkled with amusement.

"For the 3rd time are you alright?" He questioned. I could help but smile a little at the sound of his voice. It was velvety and soothing yet husky at the same time, he sounded perfect- like a man from a romance movie, not better than that.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked snapping myself out of the daze.

"I asked whether you were ok and needed a hand up" he replied.

"I normally have that affect on girls" he added.

"Edward Cullen, but I assume you probably know that."

I noticed now- his cocky posture and the smirk across his face, some of the known signs of a player.

"I don't need your help you jerk" I replied, ignoring his outstretched hand and pushing my self up. He looked shocked, "and no, I don't know who you are and no I don't want to know," I added.

I picked up my stuff and stormed down the corridor. What an egotistical idiot I though to myself, although he may be attractive is will not fall for a guy like him. Those gorgeous green eyes, and messy bronze hair are not worth getting hurt over. I hope all the people here are not jerks. I paused in my rant to myself, noticing that I had reached my dorm room. I heard shuffling from inside- my roommate must already be here. I put my hand on the door and twisted the handle, preparing myself, this was it...

* * *

 **Hi, everyone, it's here. What did you think of the first chapter- sorry it was so short. This is my first ever time writing fanfiction so if you could comment what you would like to see and how it was that would be great. Thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's PoV

As the door finally swung open, I heard a squeal and suddenly a black haired pixie was hurtling towards me.

"Ooof." I gasped as she ran right into me, embracing me in a tight hug. She may look s,all but she had a strong grip.

The girl started speaking quickly,

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen your new roommate. You must be Bella right? I am majoring in fashion and design, what are you majoring in? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like shopping? I can tell we are going to be best friends!"

I tried to unpeel her arms from around me.

"Alice, can't breathe" I breathed out, trying to get away from her strangling grip.

"Omg, sorry" she said, "I tend to get very excited."

"I can see that" I replied laughing.

I took a step back and looked at her. She was quite small about 5 foot 2, with a slim figure and her was jet black and styled into spikes on top of her head. Hey eyes were a clear, piercing blue which were brought out by the white spaghetti tank top she was wearing. She was gorgeous!

"Hi, yes I am Bella and I am majoring in English" I replied. She gave me another quick hug and asked, "cool, isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah" I replied and Alice stepped back revealing our little apartment to me.

"Let me show you around, do you need any help unpacking?" she questioned.

"That would be great, thanks" I smiled. She seemed like a really nice girl and I had a feeling that would we would be great friends.

"So this is our little kitchenette and dining area" she said whilst pointing to the corner that had a big fridge and shiny marble surface tops. In the middle of the room was a table with 4 chairs surrounding it.

She then led me through to the living room. There were two loveseats and a big couch along the walls of the room, they were facing a big plasma tv screen. Teal cushions dotted the couches and there was a big fluffy rug on the floor.

"In there is our bathroom, but more importantly here is our room" Alice squealed excitedly and yanked the door open. I gasped. On each side of the room were queen-sized beds beds with teal fluffy blankets on. The walls were a creamy colour and on the side nearest the window, Alice had hung up some photos.

"I hope you don't mind, but I decorated a bit already" she confessed, "I also got you a teal bathrobe and slippers to match our theme." She smiled sheepishly.

"That's great- I can feel this is going to be great" I replied grinning back at her. I flung myself onto my bed bouncing a bit and Alice threw herself on next to me. We both giggled as the bed bounced up and down.

"Now I want to see your wardrobe- that's the real reason I offered to help you unpack" Alice told me, smirking evilly. I let out a loud groan

"So let me get this right- one gym lesson you hit the tennis ball off of a poor guys head, which then bounced into the teacher's mug, which then smashed and coffee split everywhere, you then ran to help clear it up and slipped, and hit your head on the floor causing you to blackout?" Alice questioned with a straight face.

"Yep" I replied, cringing at the memory.

"That. Is. Hilarious" shouted Alice, starting to laugh. Her laugh was like tinkling bells and it just kept going on and on. She took a look at my blushing face and started rolling around more.

"It's not funny, it's not my fault I'm clumsy" I said. This just seemed to make her laugh harder and then I heard a loud thump. Turning back to Alice, I realised that she had fallen off the bed from laughing so hard.

Breathing deeply, she stood up again and brushed herself off.

"Right Bella, just a little clumsy" she said, shaking her head.

Over the past three hours, Alice and I had unpacked all of my stuff: clothes, toiletries, shoes. Alice was not impressed at the amount of sweatpants in my wardrobe and the lack of fashion and she promised that tomorrow we would be taking a shopping trip to get everything I needed. I had moaned and complained but she would not give in saying "it's urgent, the only reason we're not going now is because I am kind enough to let you settle in."

Now we had finished unpacking and my side of the room already felt like home and Alice and I had become very good friends already. We'd spent the last half hour talking about my clumsiness (which Alice seemed to find very funny) and sharing a pack of Reece's pieces.

"Hey watch this" Alice said, tossing a few pieces up in the air and then catching them in her mouth.

"Now let's get you ready" she announced, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Alice, get ready for what?" I asked curiously.

"For dinner, silly" she replied.

"Alice, do we really have to dress up for dinner?"

"Good first impressions"

I sighed already knowing that I had lost my fight to the pixie on this occasion.

Over the next 20 minutes my hair was tugged and pulled into a loose ponytail on the back of my head with stray bits of hair framing my face. My eyes had a shimmery eyeshadow on and several coats of mascara. Alice had just finished applying the clear lipgloss. I was wearing skinny, black jeans with a emerald green tank top, both were borrowed from Alice as my clothes were not deemed worthy enough.

We had just reached the elevator when I realised I had forgotten my phone.

"Alice I will meet you there" I called out her, walking back towards the dorm.

I opened the door and grabbed my phone off of the table and raced back out the door only to find a couple stuck in lip lock just steps away from my door. The girl had bleached, blonde hair and was pressed against the wall by the guy. Urggggghhh could they not save that for the bedroom I thought. As they pulled back to breathe, a pair of emerald eyes looked up to meet mine. Of course, the player boy. His coppery hair was a messy array from it had obviously been pulled and tugged by the girl he was with. Noticing I was there he smirked.

"Can we carry this on later, Ellie?" He asked the blonde.

"Definitely" she replied, running her hand down his chest, "and actually my name is Emily, sorry" She winked at him and walked away.

"So Swan, would you like to join me for dinner" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair.

Scoffing I replied, "I just watched you making out with that girl, that you don't even know the name of may I add, who clearly adores you, and you're asking me out to for dinner?"

Smirking he replied, "yes."

"Well if you think that I am just going to be used by you and lured into bed then you thought wrong," I snapped, turning around and storming towards the elevator.

"Swan," he said, grabbing my arm. And I span round and slapped him.

The right side of his face was clearly turning red and his face was shocked, he probably has never been rejected before.

"I'm not a blonde bimbo who is just looking for someone good in bed, you got that?" I said.

I turned around again leaving him standing there and walked down to the dining hall to meet Alice, I hope Edward got the message.

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Any suggestions please let me know in the reviews. Thank you- xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's PoV

I stepped into the cafeteria and was amazed by the choice of food. There was an Italian, Mexican, Indian and Chinese along with a few restaurants, it was amazing.

"Bella!" I heard someone called. I scanned over everyone in the cafeteria and spotted Alice waving to me.

"Over here" she called. I walked over to her. Sat with her at the table were 3 other people.

"Bella this is Jasper- my boyfriend. Jasper this is Bella." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper said smiling warmly. He had tan skin that was a golden colour. He was tall and lanky but you could see signs of muscles on his arms and legs. He had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"Bella this is Emmett- one of my brothers. Emmett this is Bella" Alice added.

I looked up at the man before me. He was huge- he was so tall and had the biggest muscles I had seen in a long time- they were bulging out from his shirt. He had dark hair closely cut to his head. His eyes stared deep into mine. The intense look he was giving me was scary and this man was very intimidating. Jus was about to step back a bit, he wrapped his arms around my waist and span me around.

"It's great to meet you Bellarina" he boomed, whilst still lifting me.

"Nice- to- meet- you- too" I panted, "but- I- can't- breathe"

He laugh was loud and boisterous, echoing through all of the hall.

"I like you already" he stated, releasing me from his iron grip. And as I was placed on the floor, I stumbled a bit clutching onto the table for support.

"Sorry about him," apologised a women, "he looks intimidating but the reality is, he is a big overexcitable puppy. Hi, I'm Rosalie and I'm Jasper's brother and Emmett's girlfriend" she said smiling at me warmly. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had a tall willowy figure, with all the right curves, her skin was tan and she had the shiniest, golden hair that reached mid-back. Her jawline and cheekbones were perfectly angled, and her stormy grey eyes looked like they held so much compassion. She could be a model, I thought to myself.

"Don't forget my best friend" Alice cut in. We all started to laugh and Emmett patted the seat beside him.

"Come sit down here" he said. I did as he said.

"Whoooooo, now we can eat!" Emmett cheered, bouncing a little in his seat. Rosalie just shook her head at him. We all stared in amazement as he started shovelling the food into his mouth, not even pausing to breathe.

"So guys, we need to be careful around Bella" Alice started saying, with the the rest of us looking at her confused, "she is very clumsy" she continued. I groaned, knowing what story Alice was about to tell. I felt the warmth rushing to my cheeks and so decided to zone out from Alices story telling time.

I looked around the cafeteria and noticed the familiar messy mop of bronze hair, yet again he was exchanging saliva with some girl with ginger hair. Seriously he was already making out with another girl, when he had promised to meet up with one tonight. What a player, I thought to myself. I frowned, crinkling my eyebrows. Yeah, I guess he was attractive but how come anyone would ever fall for his tricks like that.

I felt a heavy arm place itself on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Emmett was chuckling to himself.

"Silly Bella. How can you be that clumsy? I assume you don't play any sports then." He asked.

"Nope, I used to ballet when I was little but I was asked to stop by the teacher because I was more like a baby elephant," I confessed blushing again.

"Hmmmm yes I can imagine" Jasper said starting laugh. I noticed he had one of his hands interlocked with Alice and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. They were so cute together.

"Jasper, my brother and I are all on the football team," he told me, "you can join Rose and Alice cheering us on at games" he said excitedly.

"As long as it doesn't involve playing Bella barbie, then I am all up for it," I smiled.

"Oooo, thank you for reminding me Bella, Rose would you like to accompany me on a shopping trip with Bella tomorrow?" She questioned. Both of the boys let a loud sigh.

"Good luck, Bella we've been dragged out on shopping days with these two before, they are torture," emmett said and Jasper nodded in agreement. With that both of the girls smacked their boyfriends on the head.

"Bella, we are going to have a great year" Alice whispered late that night. We were both sat on her bed texting our parents.

"I know, you are already one of the closest friends I have ever had" I confessed quietly.

"Awwwwww Bells, thank you" Alice squealed hugging me. Is sat back and started looking closely at her photos. There I was cute one of her and Jasper, slowing dancing. Alice was in a beautiful purple dress and Jasper was in a tux- I assumed this was the prom Alice told me about. In one above was a picture of a younger Alice in pick dungarees (she looked about 7) and next to her was a younger Emmett- still towering over Alice- with a huge smile on his face. On the other side of Alice was a boy smaller than Emmett- this must be their other brother. I peered closer, ams saw in the grainy image that the little boy had a mop of bronze messy hair- it couldn't be. Then I saw the green piercing eyes sparkling in the picture- there was no doubt about it.

"Alice who's this, in the picture with you and Emmett?" I questioned.

"Oh that's my brother, Edward Cullen"

 **Hi readers! Any suggestions please just tell me and I will be updating is story every week on a Monday. Thank you xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

That night in bed I tossed and turned, not able to sleep. Why did that pig head have to Alice's brother? I hoped my hatred towards him wouldn't ruin our friendship. I thought to myself.

I fell asleep just before the light started peeking through window.

"Bella, wakey wakey" I heard. Mumbling I swatted I front of my face before rolling over again. I was left in silence for a few minutes. I smiled happily at the thought of getting more sleep.

"Time to get up" I heard Alice saying. I grabbed my pillow and yanked it over my head.

"Arghhhhhh" I screamed jumping out of bed. I was soaking my shorts and tank top were soaked through and my bed was all wet, I was freezing. I realised what Alice has done and slowly turned around to glare at her.

"Alllliiiicccceeeeee!" I shouted chasing her around the room.

"Damn, I give up- your too energetic you little pixie" I panted a few minutes later. We had been running around the room for the last couple of minutes and I had almost got Alice but me being me tripped over the bed frame and fell onto the bed- soaking my back yet again. I rolled over to check the time whilst Alice stopped and got her breath back.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Yes Bella-boo"

"Why the hell have you got me up at 6 o'clock" I asked slowly.

"To get all the best shopping deals silly!"

We entered the cafeteria, Alice grinning madly- she had managed to dress me up yet again- this pixie is going to be the death of me. I was wearing a jean skirt with a dark, blue sweater and I had to admit it looked pretty good. Alice suddenly stared jumping up a and down waving to somebody- who I assumed was one of our friends. I spotted them amongst the crowd. I saw big bulky Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie and someone else was sitting with them- who was it? I looked closer, oh no.

Breathing heavily, I turned around to leave the cafeteria but Alice pulled on my hand dragging me forward.

"Where are you going silly," she asked.

"Alice there is something I haven't been telling you," I started to confess,"you see I have already met your other brother and he annoys me- he is such a player, I have seen him with two different girls already. It won't affect us will it?" I ranted nervously. Suddenly the floor looked a lot more appealing and I started tracing patterns with my boot, thinking of all the possible outcomes to this situation. Would she hate me?

"Don't worry Bells, we all think Edward is a bit of a man whore- my mum hates his way with girls and the way you are talking about him makes me think you could change his player ways" she giggled with an evil glint in her eye, wait wait wait was she saying that me and Edward would be good together? Ahhhh hell no!

She began dragging me over to the table again. As we got closer Edward looked up at me and began to smirk, running a hand through is messy hair. It looked so soft- no Bella do not think like that.

"Good morning everyone" I said sitting down at the only available space, which was right next to Edward.

"Hey bellsie-boo, sleep well" Emmett asked enthusiastically. "Oh and this is my brother Eddie." The nickname obviously wasn't liked by Edward who sent a glare in Emmett direction, narrowing his gorgeous green eyes.

"Unfortunately I have already had the torture of meeting him" I replied sending a smirk in Edwards direction. He looked annoyed.

"Come on Swan don't be like that you know you love me really" he smiled a crooked smile at me. The sides of his face lifted up and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I know you are just denying the fact you dreamed of me last night" he continued,"so why don't we just skip the whole pretend we hate each other and meet me in my room tonight?" he questioned. How dare he! I wasn't just going to become one of his sex toys obeying his every command.

"If I ever dreamed of you Eddie, it would be a nightmare- so no I'm not going to satisfy your case of blue balls tonight" I hissed back at him. He leaned back in his seat, raising his eyebrows at my behaviour. Emmett whistled from across the table and I realised that everyone else has been watching our exchange.

"Ooo Eddie looks like you just got told," Emmett chuckled, laughing along with the rest of our table.

"How does your ego feel about the blow" Rose asked.

"First person to ever turn him down Bella" Jasper laughed.

The whole time this was going on Edward was sat in his chair glaring at me, great now he hated me even more because I had damaged his reputation.

"So Bella, are you going to come and watch the first football game next week" Emmett questioned excitedly. I turned to look at him, watching him shovel mouthful after mouthful of food into his mouth. Everyone else was just ignoring him as if it was normal.

"Yeah sure, I guess. But how are you eating so much food?" I asked Emmett.

"Well we have already had a 2 hour football practice this morning and I'm a growing boy so I need my food" he replied spraying food across the table.

"Ewwwwww, that's disgusting babe" Rosalie said to Emmett. I felt a hand in my knee but I just decided to ignore it assuming that it was just Edwa- I mean Cullen being a jerk. But slowly, as the conversation continued I felt him slide up until it was resting high on my thigh. It sent shivers down my spine and it kind of felt good but I would not give Cullen the satisfaction. I hastily stood up, brushing his hand of of my leg.

"What is your problem?" I asked staring down at him, trying not to get caught in his eyes.

He didn't reply and just sat looking smug at himself.

"You jerk" I said and ran out of the cafeteria and into our dorm room, flinging myself on tot the bed. I was so confused. He acted like such a player and yet there were moments when I felt myself falling for him, I couldn't allow that to happen it must not!

I heard Alice and Edward entering the dining area.

"No I'm not going to let you go and see her" shouted Alice angrily at him.

"I know that you aren't truly a player at heart so stop acting like one you arrogant pig" she continued, "I swear go for any girl but if you mess around with Bella then I will not hesitate to disown you." With that I heard the door slam and Alice walked into our room placing a hand on my back and rubbing soothing circles.

"Are you ok? She asked.

"Yeah, he's just such and asshole" I said back.

"I know what will you cheer you up" Alice said, "SHOPPING!"

I groaned, this was going to be a long day.

"Alice we have been to almost every shop in this place" I complained 7 hours later. Alice and Rose were maniacs when it came to shopping- we had been at the mall for a good 6 hours and my feet were killing me. I was carrying an armful of bags that Alice had insisted I had to buy. I had bought about 20 tops: there were t-shirts, tanks, flowy

tunics, and jumpers from a variety of shops like New Look, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch and many, MANY more. In the bags I also carried 2 new jumpers, 2 jean skirts, 3 pairs of shorts, 5 new dresses/jumpsuits and a mini skirt as well as 3 pairs of shoes. I know and that was just me.

"There's only one more shop" Rose commented whilst Alice dragged me to it. No no no, I thought to myself- I'm not going in there. We were stood outside of Victoria secret.

"Come on Bella you know not to argue with us anymore" Rose said.

"The quicker you come in the quicker shopping time is over" Alice pointed our. With that said I hurriedly made my way inside. And Alice piled, loads of underwear right into my arms and shoved me in the direction of the dressing room. I tried the first piece on. It was a midnight blue, lacy, push up bra set, with a matching pair of panties.

"Come out then Bella, show us what it looks like" Alice said from just outside the dressing room. I wasn't letting anyone see me in this, I thought to myself but then again every argument I had had with Alice in the past 2 days I had lost. With a sigh I pushed open the curtain. I froze. Alice and Rose were looking appraisingly at the underwear but behind them in the shop section was Edward Cullen and he was staring right at me...

 **I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I have been trying to get this chapter posted for a while now but it hasn't been working, thanks for all letting me know. Now that it is finally up please enjoy- xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I can't believe this is happening to me- why is he here? I fled back into the dressing room breathing heavily. Why must he always ruin my day. What a pig-head.

Edward's POV

At breakfast Bella had had the audacity to turn me down and I couldn't believe it. No one turns me- Edward Cullen- down. I decided I was going to make it my mission to make her mine.

I remembered the girls were going shopping and headed to the mall, I saw a pixie size girl in the window. Ahah there they are, I grinned- Bella Swan is going to be mine.

There was underwear everywhere and I tried to hide my face from al, the girls giving me weird and yet flirty looks as I realised what store I had just walked into.

Approaching the women on the counter cautiously, I asked, "have you seen a girl with long hair accompanied with a small black haired friend and a blonde haired girl?"

"Yes, they're just in the fitting rooms" she said, "but please we allow no sexual intercourse in there."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to confirm that" I replied smirking. She looked shocked.

Just as I reached the changing rooms, I saw Bella surrounded by Alice and Rose. I peered over them to see Bella.

She was clothed in just a blue, lacy bra set and matching panties. It was a midnight blue and contrasted her skin, making it appear smooth and very enticing. My eyes ran up her legs, they seemed to go on forever and were quite muscled and toned, my eyes finally reached her breasts, they were pushed up by the bra and I had to take in a deep breath as I noticed the swell of them. My eyes reached her face and her long brown mahogany hair was flowing freely around her shoulder and her eyes seemed like endless pools.

She then turned and ran back into the changing rooms, giving me a good luck at that cute ass- snap out of it Cullen! Alice had spotted me and was stalking up to me.

"How dare you scare Bella like that" Alice spat in my face.

"You don't deserve to look at her in that way" added Rosalie. Turning around to wait outside Bella's changing room.

"And by the way, big brother, you might want to sort out that little problem in your pants" she smirked and stomped off after Rosalie.

Blushing I looked down and saw that there was a light bulge in my pants. Damn Bella for being so sexy. I walked out the shop to find the bathroom when the lady at the counter said to me, "I can sort out your problem" I ignored her and walked out the shop but I kept seeing lingerie sets and envisioning Bella wearing them, I quickened my pace. Where was this bathroom? Or one of my girls?

Bella's POV

"It's ok, he's a jerk" Alice and Rose tried reassuring me in the changing rooms.

"I just sometimes I feel myself falling for him and then I realise we can just never be together for more than a night" I admitted sobbing. Alice and Rose exchanger quick looks.

"Promise me Bella you can never fall for him" Rose said.

"He's just going to hurt you and break your heart" Alice told me quietly.

I knew they were right, Edward Cullen is a player and if I think I'm going to change that- I'm wrong. If I'm going to keep turning him down lets make it fun.

The next morning I was woken up by Alice.

"Bella come on, wake up, it's the first day of classes" she said excitedly. I jumped out of bed immediately remembering the last time Alice woke me up. Today I was starting my English Major and I was nervous yet excited- would it be hard?

"I'm up, I'm up" I said to Alice whilst she shoved me through into the bathroom.

"I've left some clothes on your bed for when you're done" she said with an evil glint in her eye. I hopped in the shower and found a pretty floral sundress waiting for me, this wasn't that bad. On the bedside table was a coffee, croissant and a note from Alice which read- you better wear that dress I picked it out especially and I will know if you don't. Sorry I had to meet up with Jasper this morning but enjoy your classes and we will meet up in the cafeteria at lunch. I was ready for this day classes here we come.

I stepped out of my English class ready to grab some lunch with my friends- luckily I had no more lectures this afternoon.

"So how was class?" I heard someone say from behind me and I turned round finding Edward Cullen leaning against the wall.

"It was great until you showed up" I replied. It was his turn to look shocked and he stepped away from the wall coming to my side and beginning to walk with me.

"I was just wondering whether you bought that lingerie set from Victoria Secret," she smirked clearly pleased with his retort. I was not going to let him get me.

"Well maybe I did but it's never going to be you I model it for" I huffed at him, noticing that a load of girls were send death glares in me direction. Presumably jealous of my company. Well they could have him if they wanted. Edward remained silent thinking over my comment- his eyes began to shimmer again. I sighed waiting for his response.

"I know you don't really hate me, so just stop pretending and I will see you in my room tonight in that blue underwear" he smirked.

"Not a chance" I said as we reached the cafeteria. Going to find my group.

"Why is he so infuriating" I groaned slamming down the food I had just picked up.

"Who?" Emmett questioned raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Take a guess- Edward" Jasper told Emmett, looking at him as he was so stupid to not know.

"Oh" Emmett replied, "well I have a way of cheering us all up" he said. "A new trampoline park has just opened outside campus, let's go and check it out. Everyone else looked at Emmett and smiled at his childish thought but yet agreed. Oh dear, trampolines mixed with Bella are not a very good combination.

A couple of hours later, we found ourselves watching the safety video crammed in a room full of people. It kept risking the hazards on the trampolines.

"Are you sure this a good idea for you Bells" Alice asked slowly, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"Nope not at all," I whispered back growing increasingly nervous. The video ended and the doors poured open, releasing everyone into the park. We stayed as a group and ran down the long line of trampolines, it is really fun and felt like you were defying gravity. Watching Emmett and Jasper trying to outdo each other with fancy flips was amusing and we all took a turn bouncing onto the massive air pillow. This wasn't that bad I thought to myself.

"Let's go and play dodge ball" Alice squealed excitedly, "girls against boys"

"I think I'll just sit and watch" I said allowing the teams to be fair. I watched as I saw them fling ball after ball at each other viciously. I jumped as I felt a hand on my waist. "Why hello there, imagining seeing you here" I heard the arrogant velvet voice purr.

"How did you know we were here" I snarled at Cullen.

"Well Emmett is my roommate and i have the right to know where he is going" he smirked. I sighed, why Emmett but I couldn't stay mad at that teddy bear long watching him bounce around, his laughter booming throughout the whole park.

"Just leave me alone" I said pushing myself up and walking away. He grabbed my worst pulling me back. I stared at him, slowly he dropped the hand he was holding and reached it up to my face to cup my cheek. I stumbled back realising that, that player was about to play me and tried running/bouncing in the other direction. I stumbled and that made me go over my ankle. I fell and heard myself screaming in agony. Edward came running over to me,

"Bella, are you ok? What happened? Do you need me to get someone?"

As I started to tell him to go away I felt myself start to black out and be scooped into a pair of strong arms.

"Bella" I heard Alice's musical voice say.

"Come on Bells, wake up" Emmett's voice boomed in my ear. I prised my eyes open and saw myself lying in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Trampoline parks and your clumsiness don't mix- you sprained your ankle badly and are going to need crutches" Emmett told me chuckling slightly. I groaned. I hated crutches due to my clumsiness I had been on them too many times. That's when I looked up and saw a mop of bronze hair above me.

"What's he doing here?" I growled angrily.

"Bella he's the one that brought you here," Rosalie said, "he carried you off of the trampolines and wouldn't put you down until, you were safe."

He looked at me with a worried look on his face, I was so confused. Why does this Edward Cullen have to be so mysterious. Damn him.

 **Any ideas please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter- xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

We all piled into the back of Emmett's jeep to head home after the eventful day. Everyone kept fussing and asking whether I was ok, and I mean I was about as good as someone with a broken leg could be. I was now hungry and my ankle was throbbing, it was resting across Edward's lap- despite my protests- but it had to be "kept elevated." Everyone kept glancing at me anxiously.

"Stop it already, my ankle hurts and I'm so hungry" I finally snapped, annoyed at their stares. They all turned their heard forward except from Edward who rummaged around in a black bag beside him.

"Here eat this" he offered kindly gesturing to the chocolate bar in his hand. I reached my arm and took up it but my hand brushed against his and an electric spark shot through me. I glanced at Edward shocked and he must of felt it too as he had a confused expression on his face. My cheeks flooded with embarrassment and I turned my attention to the chocolate bar, enjoying this bit of food. Emmett finally pulled up outside of mine, Alice, Edwards and his dorm rooms.

"Bella is it ok if I hang out with Jasper for a bit" Alice asked raising her eyebrows at me to check I was ok without her with my injured foot.

"Yeah it's fine, go ahead" I replied and she grinned at me and dragged Jasper away in the direction of his room. I started hobbling along on my crutches in the direction of mine when I felt the familiar arms pick me up and I squealed in surprise. I heard a velvety chuckle. Edward. He carried me all the way to my apartment and then sat me down on my bed.

"Bella, I am so sorry that i caused your broken leg, you don't understand how guilty I feel and I will never be able to forgive my-"

"Edward, it's fine and I'm starting to like you a but more but that doesn't mean I like the way you treat girls" I replied cutting him off. He nodded. He then walked through into the kitchen and I got changed. Ten minutes later he came back through with a big bowl of pasta and some hot water bottles, he passed me the pasta and placed the heat packs on my ankle.

"The least I can do is look after you though" he said. Starting to massage my shoulders, ok that did feel pretty good.

Over the last couple of days, me and Edward had become more civil- not yet at the friend stage despite my secret urge for a friendship to blossom. In these days I haven't noticed any other girls with him and he ignores the flirty looks he receives instead of shooting back a wink or smirk. But yet he was constantly finding time to look after me and my crippled ankle. He took a big breath and then started to speak. "Bella please here me out. I haven't made the best impression on you and I know that, I was a jerk and I know that, the way I treated girls was wrong but I am willing ing to change. The minute I met you I knew you were different and I came to find you in the shopping mall- days ago- to tell you that- except it didn't really go to plan. Bella will you please go on a date with me?" I begged at Bella taking in her cautious look.

"Look Edward I think you are being sincere here and that is why I will forgive you however I just can't trust you, the way you treated those women. No date, just friends" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

My face lit up into a huge smile- "I promise you Bella I won't make you regret this."

Edwards POV

When I was 16, I had a girlfriend called Tanya. She was tall and had dirty blonde hair, her eyes were hazel and she was kind, funny and caring or so I thought. We were inseparable and she was perfect for me, we were together for 2 years and we always did everything together.

On the night of prom, I turned up at her house to pick her up with a corsage in my hand, her mum said she was upstairs in her room and I should go and surprise her. And as I swung her door open the flower in my hand, I saw her making out- topless- with Aro, a guy from our class. I dropped the flower immediately and as they both heard the box drop they looked up and saw me. But before they could say a word I had fled downstairs and out of the house.

Tanya came running down the driveway after me, shouting apologies and how it was a mistake but I had replied quietly- "it's over Tanya." And like that one of the things in my life I thought had been perfect was destroyed. I know it doesn't excuse the fact that I disrespect all these girls but after Tanya I couldn't trust any of them to have a trusty relationship with. So I had become this jerk.

Well that is until I met Bella. She was perfect for me kind and caring and she got along well with me family (Tanya always hated them) and she was so beautiful it shocked me every time, yet she hated me and I needed to change that because slowly, but surely I was falling for Bella Swan.

After we returned from the disastrous trampoline tripI decided to talk to Emmett

"You better not hurt her even more" he replied beating me to bringing up Bella, smirking slightly. I had always been jealous of his relationship with Rosalie, they had been best friends since they were 5 and then got together when they were 13 and were so perfect together. That is what I want and now I want that with Bella.

"Emmett" i asked, "if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell, anyone else?"

"Go ahead and tell me brother" he said slightly confused.

"I like Bella and not just in a player way" I confessed, "I think I'm starting to fall, for her"

Emmett remained still looking shocked, I hadn't confided in anyone since Tanya had cheated on me. Slowly his confusion stretched into a wide smile.

"I'm happy for you mate, you've finally found someone you want to be with"

"She hates me though"

"She doesn't hate you, it is clear to everyone. She just hates the way you act Edward, you need to stop using girls and prove to her that you can be trusted"

Emmett was right. I would prove to her that I was more than just a player.

I was ecstatic Bella had agreed to be my friend whooooooo, baby steps I could get this to develop. Alice was bouncing around the room full with caffeine and sugar ready for the movie marathon that was about to be held.

"Good luck with that one Jasper," emmett laughed staring in wonder at Alice. Jasper just kissed Alice sweetly on the cheek, chuckling quietly- I'm glad my little sister is with someone who clearly loves her and looks after her. I remembered when I first found out he was dating my little sister

 _"You what" I yelled. Shocked that he had lied to me and was dating my sister. My best friend had gone behind my back and done the worst thing possible._

 _"I can't believe you, what a good friend you are" I had continued fuming angrily. He was disrespecting my sister. My little, baby sister who wasn't old enough to date- let alone be used. This was not right and I would not allow it to happen._

 _"Edward, I love her" he had whispered quietly. I stopped my internal ranting. Love was a pretty serious thing to say- maybe he did care about my sister._

 _"You hurt her mate, and I will make sure that you will never be able to talk to anyone again, you understand that" I demanded._

 _"I am trusting you t_ o take care of my baby sister and if you don't there will be hell to pay"

"Of course Edward, if I hurt her, I will kill myself" he admitted.

I grabbed Jasper and pulled him in slapping him on the back.

"Good for you man."

"Let's get this movie marathon started with a little horror movie" Emmett said breaking me out of my memory. We all made our way through to the Tv room. Rosalie and Emmett settled down on one sofa and Jasper and Alice snuggled up on one of the loveseats leaving just a loveseat left for me and Bella.

"You take it" I said not wanting to push her friendship limits. She looked like she was about to protest but I settled down on the floor leaning against the seat.

The movie started and I could feel Bella tense up everytime something scary happened. About half an hour into the film I felt her warm hands entering my hair. They fiddled with little pieces of my hair and it felt so good- so natural. I sighed a little and Bella realised what she was doing, she withdrew her hands and muttered, "sorry"

Looking at the two couples, I saw that they were both cuddled together- normally I wouldn't want to see Jasper and Alice like that because despite his love she's still my little sister.

I moved up and sat next to Bella on the loveseat, at the opposite end to make her feel comfortable. During the film though, at every scary bit, she would inch closer and closer to me trembling. The film reached its climax and all the girls shrieked and Bella buried her head into my chest covering her eyes. I breathed deeply, it felt amazing having Bella nestled into me like this. For the remaining few minutes of the film Bella was snuggled into me and didn't want anything else.

"You two look close" Rosalie commented whilst inserting another film into the dcd player. Bella blushed furiously and shifted until she was sat upright.

"Bella don't worry about it" I whispered tucking a bit of hair behind her ear, "Friends are allowed to cuddle." And with that I moved so I was stretched across the loveseat and pulled Bella so my chest was covering her back. She sighed and nestled herself closer into me and I didn't want her to move. I heard her breathing even out and I glanced at the peaceful expression on her face.

"Guys I'm just going to move Bella to her bed" I I said scooping Bella up into my arms, "I don't want her to have a stiff neck tomorrow" I reasoned.

I placed her carefully upon my bed ignoring her soft, sleepy, moans.

"Good night Bella" I whispered. I turned and walked out of the room but just as I reached the doorframe I heard her sigh back- obviously a sleep talking- "Edward" a smile flashed across my face.

 **Keep reading and reviewing, thanks guys xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Weeks passed, and Edward and I just grew closer and closer. He was actually a really good friend despite the rocky start we had experienced and ever since we became friends I hadn't seen him with any girls. My ankle had also got better due to all the care Edward had taken due to his guilt. School was also getting harder and harder and my friendships with all our other friends just got stronger and Emmett was as just as goofy as normal.

"Come on Bella pleaseeeeeeee" Alice begged to me from the other side of the room.

"No, plus I wouldn't have anything to wear" I told Alice smugly. The smile dropped from my face when Alice started to smirk.

"But Bella I bought a dress you could wear" she said evilly. Alice was currently trying to convince me to go to a nightclub with the gang.

"Fine, but I refuse to dance" I said stubbornly. I would not allow myself to make a fool of myself.

The next few hours were torture. Alice had called Rose over to help us get ready and she had tugged my hair to natural looking, wavy, curls and Alice had been applying nude and natural make up to my face. And now I was watching them step out of the bathroom. Alice looked amazing- she was wearing a pale pink jumpsuit that was skin tight and her makeup was pinky with her spiky hair gelled back. Rose also looked like a model she was wearing a low necked, black dress reaching her knees. It had two thick straps and Rosalie's golden hair was straightened and flowed over shoulders. Why was I friends with these two- it defiantly lowers my self esteem.

"Go on Bella, go get changed" Rose commanded.

I stepped into the bathroom and saw the dress hanging on a rail. I stepped into it cautiously and opened the door to reveal Alice and Rose. They gasped.

"Do I really look that bad" I asked worriedly. In response, Rose led me over to the full length mirror. I peered into it.

I looked good and normally I'm not very vain but I must admit that Alice and Rose had done a good job. My hair was wavy and reached just past my shoulders, my eyes were accentuated by the natural makeup and it made them pop. I was wearing an emerald green dress- it reached just above my knees and had spaghetti straps with an open back. It was amazing and made my figure so good.

"Oh my gosh, thank you" I squealed in an Alice like manner and I ran up to the girls and gave them a tight hug. There was a knock on the dorm door.

"That's the boys" Alice said excitedly. We walked over to the door. As soon as it opened, Emmett ran to Rose and embraced her tightly and Alice made her way over to Jasper who was gazing at her, smiling broadly. I shifted my gaze to Edward. He was standing frozen in the doorway, his mouth slightly open.

"B-Bella, you l-l-look gorgeous" Edward stammered out still in a state of shock. I giggled nervously and looked at the uncomfortable shoes Alice had forced me into. Suddenly Edward sweeper me up into a huge hug and swung me round. He placed me back on the floor and I turned to face the others.

"Well damnnnn" Emmett whistled earning a smack in the head by Rose.

"Let's go" jasper said.

30 minutes later and we were stood at the bar at the club. The reason we had gotten in so fast was due to Rose's flirting, much to the disapproval of Emmett and Jasper (her brother).

"Come on let's go dancing" Rose and Alice told me dragging me along.

"No" I said pulling myself out of their grip and causing myself to fall backwards- those stupid heels- and I squeezed my eyes tightly closed bracing myself to meet the floor. I felt strong arms wrap there way around me lifting me up just above the floor. I opened one eye and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you" I told Edward staring into his gorgeous eyes "not only did you save me from the floor but you saved me from having to dance too."

He chuckled placing me back upon my feet.

"Well about that" he said nervously "would you dance with me" whilst staring at his twiddling fingers, "as friends obviously" he added.

I sighed deeply rubbing my forehead, "fine but so you know I can't dance and also I wouldn't just do this for anyone you know". He grinned back at me

"Come on then" he shouted back at me, dragging me in to the heaving crowd of bodies pressed against each other. I started moving anxiously looking at everyone else around me. Edward grabbed my hand and started busting out cheesy dance moves. Soon a quite sensual song blasted through the speakers and I glanced around to see everyone dancing enthusiastically. Edward pulled me closer to him and moved my hips against his, swaying in unison. I got used to it and spun around so my back was nestled against his chest. I started grinding against him like the dozens of people around me. I could feel his breathing get heavier as I grinded my heat against him. He was obviously enjoying it as I could feel the growing bulge in his pants. This created friction and I moaned causing Edward to let out a quiet growl but then unfortunately the song changed.

The next song was a slow one and Edward grabbed me by the waist and started swaying with me against him. His strong arms felt amazing around me and I was staring deeply into his eyes as my eyes were wrapped around his neck. His eyes slowly flickered down to my lips and lingered there for a bit and then he met my eyes again. I bit my lip nervously. He brought up his thumb and rubbed it along my lip and unhooked my lip causing me to start blushing. He reached his hand to my cheek and nudged my head up slightly and started leaning in. This was it. My first ever kiss. And it would be with Edward Cullen. I closed my eyes and felt his breath against my lips and just as his lips were about to reach mine the music changed and the huge masses of people shoved against us and sent me stumbling backwards. Once again that night Edward grabbed me. Reminding me that I was going to let that special kiss go to someone like Edward Cullen- no he was probably just playing with me.

I let out a sob and turned and ran out the club and leant against the wall just outside breathing heavily.

"Well well what do we have here" a man slurred out, approaching me and backing me into the corner of the street. I spam around to run away but there was a dead end and I was left trapped between the wall and him. No no no this could not be happening to me.

"Hello little girly, what's your name then you pretty thing" he cackled evilly, "come on tell Mikey" I shivered nervously and started sobbing desperately. This man was clearly drunk and was not letting me go. What had my dad taught me about self defence? Why in the moment had it all escaped me? I quickly kneed him in the balls and started to run quickly but it was not fast enough as 'Mike' grabbed my arm tightly and shoved me against the wall.

"No you will not escape, YOU ARE MINE, do you understand?" He shouted angrily. I stood stationary sobbing. And suddenly he threw a hard punch into my stomach causing me to whimper and making my head slam against the wall.

"Do not ignore me, now what is your name?" He snarled.

"Bella" I whispered out scared, this was it. It had been a great life whilst it had lasted. He cackled again and his slid up my body to grasp my breasts. I felt so dirty now but there was nothing I could do so I squeezed my eyes closed and tried to imagine it was Edward instead but it didn't help. He reached down and started to shift my dress put the way- I was trembling and sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly he was gone and I saw him on the ground and Edward was throwing punch after punch at him. Emmett, Jasper were pinning his arms down whilst Alice and Rose were stood shocked. Edward ran over to me and Emmett and Jasper grabbed Mike and started dragging him away.

"Are you ok?" He questioned quickly examining me all over. I just grabbed onto him and winced as the movement stung my stomach. He noticed it and scooped me up and placed me into the front of his car. He kept glancing at me as he sped us home and kept a reassuring hand on my knee as I refused to lose contact with him.

He jumped out the car and came and picked me up again and placed me onto my bed. I crawled to beneath the covers

"Bella that won't be comfortable" he told me but I just shrugged. He walked to one of the drawers and rummaged around being unsuccessful in finding anything. Eventually he pulled off his top and slowly peeled my dress off of me without looking and placing the shirt over my head. I snuggled further under the covers, cowering away from the bed from the pain it caused in my stomach. Edward reached to turn off the light.

"Please stay" I whispered "in my bed" I told him. He looked cautiously but slowly peeled off his jeans and jumped in beside me. Normally I would appreciate his body but now isn't the time. I reached across sleepily and lauded my head on his chest thankful for the reassuring contact. I was half asleep on the edge between unconsciousness and awake when I heard him mutter.

"That bastard." "Goodnight Bella"

 **Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and any comments please leave- xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I groaned when I felt the light shining through my eyelids. I buried closer into my comfy pillow. Mmmmmmmm it was very warm and snugly. I flung a leg around it- hmmmm this is a big pillow. Slowly I opened one eyelid. Right in front of me were bright green piercing eyes staring at me glittering with amusing. My face started flushing with embarrassment as I realised that my legs were intertwined with his and my head was resting on his bare chest. Mmmmmmm... I rolled over to dis attach myself from Edward. I winced as a sharp pain tore down my stomach pulling apart my abdominal muscles. I pulled up my shirt slightly and gasped as I saw purple and green bruises dominating my stomach. I looked up to Edward and tears were glancing in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry i wasn't there to protect you Bella, I promise it will never happen again. I can't believe someone did this to you. I'm also sorry for trying to kiss you last night I respect your wish to be friends please forgive me?" Edward begged to me. Of course I forgive him how could I not. Last night many things happen that I regret and nearly kissing Edward was not one of them. I can't believe I was nearly raped, that type of thing did not happen to me and I'm just glad Edward saved me. I slowly nodded my head, shocked after the reality of last night kicked in. Edward kicked back the covers and jumped out of bed revealing a hard rigid ash board of abs. He tucked me back in and strode out of the room. I was left in my thoughts about last night for several minutes when Edward came running back up the stairs. In one hand he held a bag of ice and in the other a plate full of pancakes. He walked over to me and placed the food down on my bedside table and reached across to place the ice upon my ribs. As he put his hand on my waist I instinctively winced away from him. A look of hurt flickered across his face and I felt bad. I reached out a shaky hand and placed it on his and pulled him into the bed next to me. I snuggled into his side suddenly aware of his comforting aura. I didn't eat my food.

"C'mon Bella please eat something" Edward pleaded. I looked up at him and started nibbling on a pancake. I pushed the plate away and pushed myself into the blankets and wrapped my legs between Edwards. He made me feel safe and so I didn't care about being embarrassed. I tucked my head into his shoulder and breathed in his woody smell, I felt myself fall asleep.

A few weeks later, Bella had improved mentally and physically and the bruises were faint taints on the body. Edward and Bella relationship had become less like friends but not official.

"Alice please no!" Bella was protesting as Alice was shoving Bella into a tight tube top and shorts. She had already been dolled up as her hair had been sorted and makeup done.

"Why is this such a big deal" I questioned squirming around. Alice had forced me to go to the first football match of the season where all of the guys would be playing. I would love to see Edward play but honestly I'd rather just stay home.

"You're coming that's that no arguments" rose stated. I sent a glare at both of them and stalked into the car. About 30 minutes later we were sat on the front row of the stands with hot dogs in our hands and Alice and rose had both sent good luck messages to their boyfriends. Hopefully by the next game I would be able to do that to- no Bella you can't get your hopes up. I had now decided that liking Edward was not a bad thing and he hadn't been with a single girl since- I was cut off when over the tannoy the team were announced and came running onto the pitch. This was it, my first football game.

S **orry guys for for such a short chapter, things have been VERY busy at school and i hadn't any time to write but I promise next weeks chapter will be a lot better- xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Oh my God we really did get good seats this time" Alice and Rose squealed excitedly, rushing to the seats two rows up. I must admit that i was a bit excited, football games always seemed to have a great atmosphere. We settled down into the seats when Jasper and Emmett came running over to us with their helmets under their arms. They had big, bulky pads on their shoulders and their hair was already slightly mussed up. I quickly directed my sight towards the pitch leaving the couples to have a private moment. The rest of the team still hasn't come out onto the field yet but most of the stands were full and everyone was gaining excitement bouncing in their seats.

"OK Bells you can look now, we're done" Emmett chuckled and Jasper grinned slightly.

"Thank you and good luck" I called back as they ran back onto the pitch and into the changing rooms with fans cheering at them. Alice and Rose now have smiles on their faces and Alice pulled out the hotdogs and handed them out. We tapped them together in cheers and bit into them grinning as ketchup was smeared around our mouths. Just as I was wiping away the last bit of sauce from my mouth a beautiful couple sat down besides me. Alice and Rose had just gone to the toilets to freshen up and I had volunteered to look after the bags.

"Hello" I said nervously to the couple.

"Hi dear" The women smiled back. She had light brown wavy hair which reached her shoulders and in it were hints of bronzey colours- a bit like Edwards I thought to myself. She had a willowy figure and had honey eyes that seemed so deep and loving. Wrapped around her shoulder was an arm belonging to the man. He had translucent, pale skin and blonde hair with piercing, electric blue eyes. They were both gorgeous.

"So what is your name?" She questioned breaking me out of my trance, she gave a sort of homely feel and made me feel comfortable.

I smiled warmly at them, "Bella Swan" I replied and was confused at their reactions. The women's eyes glinted a little with a smug look and the man just smirked. I looked at them inquisitively. Just then Rose and Alice returned and upon assessing the situation Rose smiled and stood back. However Alice flung herself into the women's arms. I was so confused, how did Alice know these people? There must be something I don't know!

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen" Rose said. Omg I thought to myself these were Alice, Edward's and Emmett's parents. I was meeting them for the first time, I better look good and make a good first impression. They both smiled guilty at me.

"Sorry Bella we were just about to tell you who we were. How are you? It's nice to finally meet you" Esme said scooping me up into a large hug, "Alice has told us all bout you" she said.

"And Edward won't stop going on about you either" Carlisle told me smirking yet again and I started to blush. I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by the roar of the football crowd. I looked down at the pitch and saw our team running on. Number 17 caught my attention as they ran on behind Emmett and Jasper their hair was already covered by the helmet and their head was facing down. But damnnnn- did his ass and legs look good in those uniforms. I could see Rose and the Cullens looking at me amused, my attention remained on the player.

He flexed his arms and reached up to tug his helmet off revealing coppery hair and a familiar face. I blushed yet again as I realised that I was fantasising about Edward I needed to keep my feelings hidden if I wanted to maintain this friendship. The care that Edward had laid upon me the last couple of weeks was so intricate and I got to know him so much better and maybe I might be developing feelings about him which aren't just platonic. They ran into their starting positions and I noticed how Edward was the quarterback. The announcer went on to talk about statistics and things I had absolutely no clue about and I tuned him out. I focused on Edward as they started to play again. I had to admit, he looked really good out there. I was hoping he'd take off his helmet so I could see his gorgeous face at some point.

Carlisle began explaining the difference between a running and passing game. A running game was where the quarterback basically ran the ball into the goal and a passing game was where he threw the ball to a receiver who then tried to run the ball into the goal. This was all in the simplest of terms and the actual plays held more complex details to them, but Carlisle said that was the basic premise. I must admit Edward must be pretty smart to think of that whilst being constantly tackled.

We chatted throughout and the game flew by faster than I realized. I had thoroughly enjoyed myself, despite the heat and not knowing anything about the game. Carlisle's knowledge was extremely helpful and I had finally managed to get the hang of it. It was the last 5 minutes now and Edward is running towards the line with the ball in his hands and the crowd is going wild. I was screaming and cheering making my voice hoarse. I looked closely and saw a massive bulky guy from the other side running towards Edward, he was getting closer and closer.

"NO EDWARD" I screamed shocking Rose Alice and the Cullen couple, the guy had tackled Edward to the ground. Esme was holding me back and reassuring me that this happened all the time and he would be up in a second. But a few minutes passed and he didn't get up. I broke free from Esme's grip and ran down into the stadium and by Edwards side. He was still unconscious and had a growing lump on his head. He was pale and lips were very dry. The medics moved him onto a stretcher and kept a tight grip on his hand my fingers interlocked with his, tears streaming down my face. My Edward. I was pulled away and pushed into Alices car as we followed the ambulance Edward was in to the hospital. I was numb. We were forced to wait in the waiting room for hours and even when they announced that Edward will survive I was not allowed to see him only close family.

"Bella he- he- well- he has severe concussion and brain trauma sending him into coma. The doctors fear he may never gain his memory" she broke down sobbing and I didn't have enough strength to comfort her. I pushed through into his room. I gasped. There were wires poking out from all over and tubes from his throat. His hair was pulled back from his forehead and not the usual birds nest. This wasn't the lively fun sarcastic Edward I know. Sobbing I sat down next to him, and pulled his hand into my lap.

"Edward I know we didn't get off to the best of starts, but my feelings for you have changed. So please Edward, wake up- I need you. I - well I love you Edward"...

 **Thank you all for reading. Hope you are enjoying it and thanks for all the follows and favourites. Please keep reviewing- thank you xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

It has been three days and Edward still hasn't woken up. I've been at the hospital constantly and only been home to shower having been forced to by Alice. The doctors had noticed slight twitches but they were slowly were giving up hope on Edward. His face was still pale and he looked like a ghost and his hair no longer shone but lay flat and dull, lifeless. His green emerald eyes were hidden by his eyelids which had been hidden from us for the past couple of days. I slept curled up by the chair on Edward's bed never wanting to leave him and I wrote poetry about him in the spare time. When I read it to him the doctors noticed that his heartbeat would increase and this made me smile a little- pleased that he still was affected by me even when he wasn't physically here. His football team had come to visit the day after the accident and they had left lots of soft toys and chocolate. They also teased me about being "Cullen's" girlfriend which I denied profusely, it just reminding me of the fact we couldn't confirm it because Edward- Edward still wouldn't wake up.

I heard the door swing open snapping me out of the trance and I turned to see Esme walking into the room.

"Any signs of waking up" she asked hopefully. I shook my head with tears welling up in my eyes. Esme noticed this and pulled me into her arms stroking my hair. I had grown closer to her in the last couple of days as we both fretted over her son and she had stayed at the hospital too.

"I just wish I had told him how I felt before the match" I sobbed into her shoulder. In this moment I reached out and grabbed Edwards hand connecting him to us. I need him. We all need him. Esme quietly left the room again and I decided to speak to Edward. Carlisle told me that he can still hear us and I need him to know how I feel.

I sat down next to him again and took his hand in mine. I kissed it once before speaking.

"You know some people say that someone can hear you when you are in a coma, and I know you're not in a coma but maybe it will have the same effect and you will be able to hear what I'm saying." I said rambling. I looked at his unchanging face and sighed. "You know everyone is so worried about you Edward. Esme, and Alice won't stop crying, even Rose wouldn't stop crying. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are all about to cry but trying to look strong for their women. Everyone is so sad and desperate for you to wake up. I wish I was the one in your position instead of it being the other way around." I said as tears started streaming down my face again. "I love you so much and I need you. It doesn't feel right being here without you. I need you and I want to have me by my side not just as a friend but as a boyfriend." I said completely crying now. "Please don't leave me, I need you to wake up, I need you to breath, and I need you to love." I said my body shaking with sobs. "please Edward please come back to me." I said before kissing his forehead and crawling up into the hospital bed and curling into his side- snuggling into him.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of gasps all around me with something underneath me moving. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the hospital room in the cot with Edward.

I looked to the sound of gasping to see Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rose all standing at the doorway looking at Edward's bed.

I started to panic. Did something happen? Why were they all gasping. I realised I was sleeping next to Edward of course they were shocked this was unacceptable and he was ill I wasn't helping him.

Suddenly Alice ran away from the pack and jumped on Edward's bed. She hugged him tightly and I realized he moved from underneath me to hug Alice, groaning quietly.

Holy cheesecake he hugged her back!

He was awake!

"Edward don't you dare ever scare any of us like that again!" Alice screamed at him and he chuckled, shaking me around a little but I stayed frozen in shock.

"Calm down you little pixie I won't I swear." he looked at her for a minute and asked. "What happened?"

"You were tackled during the football game and got severe concussion but Bella has stayed with you the whole time." she said sadly. He looked at her really confused for a minute.

"Who-" he started to say but was cut off by something jumping onto the bed.

Rose had launched herself at him and was now hugging him tightly.

"We were all so worried." she said.

He frowned but hugged her back.

Emmet and Jasper went up and patted him on the back.

"Glad to have you back bro." Emmett said.

"We missed you man." Jasper said.

Edward smiled. Oh how I missed his smile.

Esme than ran and hugged him. "oh my baby you don't know how much you scared me. I'm so glad you're okay." she said sobbing and you could see Edward's eyes become softer.

"Don't worry mom I'm fine. Nothing too bad happened." he said but she was still sobbing. "I'm fine mom. I love you." he said and she reached over and hugged him. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. I should have seen from the start that the player exterior was just an act and in reality Edward was so kind to everyone he was close to and I know that now. I had been trusted to see the real Edward and I loved him. His head swivelled to me and I made my decision. I leaned in my face to Edward and placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his face to mine. His soft lips touched mine and fireworks exploded. I moved my lips against us and the electricity burnt my lips and they tingled in a pleasurable way. I pulled away gasping for breath and remembered that everyone else was still in the room. I smiled happily Edward had woken up and I had shown him how I felt. I looked over to him and was shocked to see that his face was a mask of confusion not happiness. The rest of our friends and family looked on in anticipation just as confused as I was.

"You are so pretty and I loved that kiss but I'm sorry who are you?" Edward questioned. I felt like someone had punched me all the breath in my lungs were pushed out.

"Edward, it's me Bella" I stuttered out in shock. He looked questionably. I sobbed and ran from the room.

 **Thank you for reading again. Please leave suggestions and comments they make my day- (PS: sorry for the cliffhanger)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Bella's POV**

I slid down the wall outside Edward's room. I couldn't believe that he had said that- had he really forgotten who I was. I sobbed. I had finally revealed my feelings to him and the response I had got was that. What had happened to Edward? Why could he remember everyone else but me? I felt the hot tears running down my face leaving salty tracks down my cheeks. The tears ran over my cracked lips where Edwards had been not many minutes before. Alice came out the room and slid down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I shook with sorrow.

"The doctors are glad that he has woken and that he is making a quick recovery however that a part of his brain remains damaged. The part that contains all his memories from the past year- since he met you which means he remembers everyone else." Alice said quietly after a few minutes of comforting me. So he really couldn't remember me, I was aware but a tiny bit of me hoped that it was all just a joke.

"Alice, will he ever remember" I breathed out desperately hoping for a positive answer.

Her face furrowed and she frowned, "they say that it is possible but it is unlikely as his brain was extremely swollen, we can help him remember though Bella, we can!" She said grasping my hands looking into my eyes. "He is also able to go home today as there is nothing else they can do for him" I looked at the hospital floor all hope having escaped me and sobbing louder now. Alice grabbed me up onto my feet and wiped the tears from my face and pulled me back into the room.

The rest of the room looked at us, Edward included, but I avoided all of their inquisitive looks and walked silently over to the hospital chair and sat down in it. Soon Edward was discharged with only some medication to take and he was ordered to return in a couple of weeks.

We all piled silently into the cars that were at the hospital however I hadn't got my own car and neither had Edward so we had squish into the back of a car. The car started and we were on the way back to the college. Edwards thigh was pressed against mine, I could feel every movement and his body heat made me want to snuggle into him, but I refrained myself. Alice and Jasper drove us to the apartment blocks and we followed the boys up into Emmett and Edward's dorm were everyone insisted on forcing Edward down onto to sofa cocooned in blankets and water by his head.

The rest of us then sat on the remaining sofas and we began another movie marathon. The last ti,e we had done this I had been able to cuddle up into Edward and he had shielded me from all the scary bits of the movie but now I was shaken and I held back my dry so s as I remembered he didn't even know who I am. I pushed myself off of the sofa and said a quick goodbye and headed towards the door when Edward called my name. I spun around, eyes alight with hope that he remembered me but he just softly shook his head but beckoned me over. Alice, Rose and Jasper announced that they were going to leave and Emmett said he was going to walk Rose back leaving just me and Edward left.

He swung his legs off the sofa and sat up quickly- then grabbing his head and moaning slightly. I walked over to him and massaged his head through his hair without really thinking and when Edward hummed in encouragement I realised my action and quickly retracted my hand back. And placed them in my lap whilst staring at them intently.

"Bella you must believe me, but I am really trying hard to remember you" Edward said, "I can't believe that a could ever forget someone like you and I promise I'm doing my best" he pleaded at me grabbing my hands. "I know this must be hard for you but please please forgive me" this sent me into to tears. I grabbed my hands back and hid my face into them shaking with sobs. He pulled my head against his chest and stroked my hair rocking me slightly. "I can't forgive myself for causing someone as beautiful as you pain" he said quietly.

We remained like for a few minutes whilst I calmed myself down. "Edward, you must have heard me whilst you were, well whilst you were sleeping but I love you and nothing will change that I will do everything I can to help you remember. With that I stood up and walked back down to our room and I for,ed Alice of my plan before submerging myself in homework to distract myself.

Later that night we all met up for dinner and despite Edward not remembering me we still got on extremely well and it was like the same banterous and sarcastic Bella and Edward. After dinner were he relearned about my clumsiness and lack of coordination we all headed back up to mine and Alice's room.

Edward and I sat on my bed and I told him about my classes so far and re-informed of his class since he had forgotten which option he had picked- which was by the way a medical course to be a doctor. Rose amid Emmett were sat on Alices bed with jasper on the bean bag and Alice raking around under her bed.

"Aha" she shouted triumphantly surprising us all. She dragged out a shoebox from under her bed and lifted off the lid revealing a small stack of photos. She pulled them out and handed them to me and whispered into my ear to show them to Edward in hope of restoring his memory and then dragged the rest of our group leaving ,e and Edward alone again. I glanced down at the first picture on the pile.

It was a picture of ,e and Edward at the table glaring at each other- well more glaring on my part.

"At the beginning of the year I hated you" I started telling Edward, explaining the photo, "you were such a player and every conversation we had involved a Miny shouting contest" I said. I looked at the photo noticing that Edward wasn't looking annoyed at me but instead was looking at me with a fond look- well that's weird.

Edward nudged me encouraging me to go on. I moved I tot he next photo seeing it was one of us in the car with Edward tending to my broken ankle. I quietly explained all the photos to him: there was one of us dancing together and one of us cuddling the morning after the attack; and many of us in the past few weeks, both looking very happy and not just like friends. He looked at them all fondly but seemed slightly startled because of course he wouldn't remember them yet he was there in the photos posing happily.

At the end he didn't recall any of them but still wished me goodnight and kissed me delicately on the cheek making me promise to see him tomorrow.

Alice bounded back into the room slightly later a look of hope on her face I shook my head but remained smiling.

"Alice I do not thank you for taking pictures of us secretly but thanks you and please copy them because they are kind of cute" I admitted grinning happily. She squealed and I got ready for bed. Just as Alice turned of the bed she said "Bella you have no idea what I have planned"...

 **Keep the reviews coming- you have no idea how much they inspire me. Thanks for reading-**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Bella's POV**

Alice's plans were definitely mind blowing and she had us busy and rushing around for several days. The day after we brought Edward home she took us to the trampoline park and made everyone partake just like before however I had to sit out due to my clumsiness. After that she took us all to see the movie we had seen just a week before followed by a meal at a restaurant we had been to when Edward and I had become friends. The next several days had been like this with alice rushing us around not stopping long enough to allow Edward to have a chance to remember. Despite her best efforts he has not remembered yet.

"Alice please allow me to arrange something for tomorrow" I pleaded whilst snuggling into the blankets on my bed. She thought for a moment before answering, "ok". I grinned happily planning tomorrow in my head.

The next day we were all in the car on the way to the beach where I had arranged to meet Esme and Carlisle. We had had a sing along and now I was resting my head against Edward's shoulder, the perfect cushion that felt so comfortable and he rested his head on top of mine. Alice pulled up at the beach and we all jumped out and I pulled several bags out the boot and we ran out onto the beach. I pulled a picnic blanket out of the bag and laid it out on the sand and patted the space next to me for Edward to sit. He walked over hesitantly and sat down. We watched in silence as Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all pulled off their clothes- revealing their swimsuits- and ran towards the sea.

"Bella come on you know you want" Edward teased after a few minutes tugging the bottom of my top.

"Cheeky" I said, "you just want to see me with my top off" I said in a seducing tone. I saw Edward gulp and he then replied, "maybe, maybe not" and then tugged off his shirt leaving him in just his swimming suit. His pale body was revealed and his abs were glistening with a slight sweat in the sun, now it was my turn to sigh. He heard me and smirked gesturing to my dress. He wanted to play this game. I yanked the pale blue sundress over my head leaving me in the black and white skimpy polka dot bikini Alice had picked out for me. Edward's jaw dropped and he just stared at me. I reached down into my bag and pulled out a tube of sunscreen.

"Please can you apply this" I flirted to him looking at him slyly. He grabbed the sunscreen and pushed me onto my stomach. He placed a knee on either side of my body and placed a large dollop of cold sunscreen on my back making me shiver. He then started to spread it over my back massaging my tense muscles as he did. I moaned slightly as he dug his fingers into my sides.

He suddenly clambered off of me and ran towards the sea shouting, "last one there is a rotten tomoato". I quickly stood up and started running after him- I soon caught him up as he wasn't running that fast but just as I was about it grab him, I stumbled on a mound of sand and face planted. Edward hearing the loud noise spun around and noticing me on the floor started laughing and tears were soon streaming down my face. I stood up, crossed my arms and poured. He walked over to me and tapped my lip and started brushing the sand off of me. I caught him off guard as I shoved him but he was able to balance himself and he look at me with an evil glint in his eye and threw me over his shoulder and ran the rest of the way to the sea.

"Edward, no, DOWN" I shouted as he started to swing me and suddenly he let go and I landed in the freezing cold water with a splash. It was so cold and I emerged my head out of the water and let out a battle cry.

I swam over to Edward and lept onto his back pushing him into the water too. He gasped from the cold and shook his hair- sending little droplets of water flying in every direction. "Payback" he shouted. And charged towards me knocking is both into the water again and we spent the next few hours in the water mucking around and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined us.

We finally emerged from the water and I was wrapped around Edwards waist- my legs twined around his hips. He plonked me back down in the sand and went galloping back up to his parents before running back to me with a bucket and spade in his hands. We built a big sandcastle- well when I say we I mean Edward as he gave up working as I team when I kept repeatedly falling onto it. My job was to find several shells to decorate it with and Edward placed them on our sandcastle making it beautiful. We had been having a great day despite Edward not remembering.

That night all of the boys had gone to collect firewood and we had created a bonfire around it all singing songs around the campfire and toasting marshmallows. Edward's parents had left a few hours ago leaving us on the beach by ourselves. Everyone was sat in couples cuddling together for body heat however it just reminded of the the memory Edward still had to regain. Edward was currently toasting his own marshmallow and I remained staring at him whilst his luscious lips wrapped upon the toasted outer skin and sucked it off. I smirked and quickly dived in to eat the rest of his marshmallow when he noticed and smeared it into my face the stickiness getting everywhere. He laughed and used his finger to remove the sugary sweetness and his other hand remained tangled in my hair. He helped ,e stand up and walked me up the beach a little.

 **Edward's POV**

All day I had been having slight revelations not quite enough to remember the past year but enough information to give me a sense of deja vu. When Bella had face planted I vaguely remembered it happening in the past but couldn't remember any of the details.

I know that it has been a little longer then a week since the accident and the chances of me remembering were becoming smaller and smaller, which is why I had decided to tell Bella. I know that I possibly may never remember our first meeting and many memories but in the past week I had fallen in love with her again. Her beauty, kindness and personality made it extremely easy to and I was going to confess my love.

I had pulled her aside from the campfire and I tucked a strand of her flying hair behind her ear and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry I haven't been able to remember and I apologise if I never do but these last few days have been amazing and I have loved spending every moment with you. I understand if you don't feel the same because I'm aware I could be different now but Bella- please" I said nervously stuttering over several words. She looked at me inquisitively and in confusion.

"Bella, I love you- the you that I learnt to love in the past week" I professed.

She gasped and he hand flew to her mouth, a few tears welled up in her eyes. I had hurt this angel again, I opened my mouth to apologise and to take it back when she replied, "I love you too".

I pulled her face towards mine and crushed my lips to hers sparks flying between our lips. Her lips were soft and full and moved perfectly in sync with mine and I felt her small hands slide into my dishevelled hair massaging my scalp and running through the soft strands. I ran my tongue along her lips and she moaned slightly letting my tongue slip through hers and our tongues intertwined. Behind us our friends all started cheering and we broke apart gasping for breath. And in the moments after memories started flicking through my head. Ones of me noticing the mahogany haired brown eyed beauty for the first time and seeing her in that lingerie revealing her gorgeous body to me. I remembered caring for her when she was on crutches; I remembered the feeling of rage consuming me when I found her with Mike; and then the feeling of waking up with her next to me. I stroked her cheek and pulled her back to me.

"Bella, love, I REMEMBER!"

 **Hope you enjoyed. Yay Edwards got his memory back and they are finally together- comment what else you want to see- xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Bella's POV**

Last night had been amazing. Edward had gotten his memory back and he'd confessed his love to me, what I had been wanting for weeks. After he had remembered we all ran off the pier and into the water splashing each other in joy, we spent hours fooling around but I stuck close to Edward never passing up the chance to touch him. We played take down with me on Edward's shoulders, Alice on Jasper's and Rose on Emmett's. It turned out to be a very violent games as Alice as you can imagine is very competitive but in the end Edward and I won and we celebrated with a very passionate kissing session to which we got shouted at to: "stop the PDA" I smiled goofily at that.

"Bella?" Edward questioned nervously as we returned to the dorms, "I know we have confessed our love to each other and been through more than most couples, but please can I take you out on our first date" he asked wringing his fingers.

"Well Edward I'm not sure," I teased smiling jokingly, "yes of course". His face broke out into a massive grin and he picked me up and spun me around.

"see you tomorrow at 7 then" he told me kissing my nose and then running off with Emmett. I shook my head at both of them.

"is that a date I hear?" Alice asked smirking, "this calls for an emergency shopping trip" she walked up to our room clapping her hands excitedly. I hate you Edward.

Alice woke me up at seven the next day pushing me into the shouting and yelling st me to hurry up. By the time I was out of the shower Rose was also stood in our room, both were stood side by side tapping their wrist patronisingly.

"Isabella hurry up we are running out of time" Alice complained dragging me out of the house and squishing me into the car. This is going to be a long day.

At about 3 we returned from the shopping trip my arms were laden with bags full of clothes and shoes and even one with make up which Alice insisted buying for me.

"Omg Alice look at the time we're behind schedule," Rose exclaimed. Alice gasped in shock quickly shoving me down into the chair.

"What, what is it, what's wrong?" I asked sounding scared. Rose and Alice were running around the room grabbing numerous hair appliances and make up accessories.

"We only have 4 hours until Edward comes, that's what wrong" Alice said. I sat down in the chair and Alice began styling my hair. She tugged and pulled, twisted and twirled until she finally let out a content sigh and dusted her hands off at her work. I went to stand up to look in the mirror but Rose tutted at me and started on my makeup. She applied a light layer of concealer and plucked my eyebrows making me wince with pain. She then started attacking my eyes applying a smoky layer of eyeshadow and several layers of mascara. She then applied the lipgloss and shoved it into my hands and told me to keep it and keep touching up. I was then thrown into the bathroom with an underwear set and a dark blue spaghetti stopped dress we had picked out today, I slid into it and stepped out of the bathroom, where Alice was holding a full length mirror and shouted "Tada" I gasped this beautiful girl was not me. Her hair was curled and looked glossy and half of it was pulled up into a messy bun leaving the other bit down, flowing over her back. The makeup highlighted the deep brown eyes and the dress reached just above her knees and showed a decent amount of cleavage. Alice handed me a pair of 3 inch heels, I shook my head stubborn,y but they forced my feet into them.

There was a knock at the door. It was him. This was it my date with Edward Cullen. Alice told me to have fun and pushed me out of the door and closed it behind me. I stumbled slightly, falling forwards and straight into Edwards outstretched hands. He chuckled.

"I know you might be attracted to me, but you need to stop throwing yourself at me" he said leaning in for a chaste kiss. I reached my hand up to stop him and he frowned at me.

"I was raised to have standards- no kissing on a first date, well at least not at first I smirked as he scowled at me.

"I missed you though" he said to me sticking out his bottom lip and pouting.

"So did I, I love you" I said and caved giving him a quick peck on the lips. He walked us down to the car and opened the passenger door allowing me to get in. Her started driving.

"So where are we going" I asked.

"It's a surprise" he sang looking at me quickly and laughing at my annoyed face. I sighed and crossed my arms. We finally reached the destination and he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car and kissed my hand. We then entered the restaurant and a waiter placed us at a table. Later he came back to take our orders. He was quite cute, he looked our age and had sandy hair and had electric blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Eric and I will be your waiter today" i smiled warmly at him. And I ordered my mushroom ravioli. Edward was glaring at the waiter and he slung his arm across my shoulders and kissed my cheek. I looked at him curiously and he spat his order to him, the waiter scampered away. I shrugged Edwards arm off my shoulder and turned to look at him.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

He looked at me and started stroking my hair and nattering on about playing 20 questions.

"Edward..." I asked and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, moving the food that hasp do just been served around his plate. I glared at him.

"Fine" he said, "that waiter was undressing you with his eyes and was being so disrespectful". I threw my head back and laughed, "Edward see you, are you jealous?" I questioned gasping for breath. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Awwwwwwww Edward" I laughed looking at his putout expression. I kissed his cheek and we talked over the rest of our food.

"Edward where are we going?" I questioned as he missed the turn off to college. He smirked and kept staring at the road eventually turning off informs of a wood. He climbed out the car and grabbed my hand and lead me into the woods.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" I asked nervously, staring a t the floor so I wouldn't trip. I squealed as he picked me and lifted me onto his back and started trekking through the woods again. We reached a clearing and he played me down covering my eyes. I shimmied back into his body heat. He pushed me forward and uncovered my eyes.

In front of me was a beautiful field. The grass was permeated with beautiful, colourful flowers. And the tall grass strands drifted in the wind. The slowly setting sun cast a golden glow upon the field. He softly brushed my check as I gazed and reached his lips to move softly across mine. Fireworks were exploring and our tongues softly danced together. It sent goosebumps down my spine and my knees went weak. I stumbled and fell backwards, pulling me and and Edward back onto the grass. I laughed and Edward chuckled slightly at me and we clasped hands between us. And he touched a piece of my hair between his fingers and swirled and twirled it around.

"I know this is quite soon, but do you want to come with me to my parents house at Christmas?" He asked me.

He had asked me to meet his parents. For a whole 2 weeks. And spend Christmas with him. My father was working over Christmas anyway so I wasn't going home.

I looked back at Edward and he opened his mouth obviously to take it back, but I smiled and replied, "I would be honoured"

He rolled over on top of me and placed all his weight on arms either side of me. He smiled at me and rubbed our noses together. Suddenly drops started falling. I looked up and the skies had opened up and started pouring it down. I leaned a bit closer to him, and he wrapped his arm a little further around my lower back, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Lying my head on his chest, I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. I could feel the rain falling harder now and I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

"I love you." I whispered, pulling back a little. He smiled and kissed me, softly, on the forehead.

"I love you too" he said. I giggled slightly- "confessing our love again on our first date.

I watched his eyes travel up to my hair. It was pulled back into a half up half down and the rain was drenching it. A light breeze was blowing it softly.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed a couple wet strands out of my face. Carefully, gently, he pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and slipped it onto his wrist, watching my hair blow in the wind just slightly.

I found myself waiting impatiently for him to run his fingers through my hair. He gazed so intensely at my hair, avoiding my eyes, as his hands rippled through it ever so slowly.

Now his lips returned to my forehead and he kissed the raindrops off, one by one, as they fell on me. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I wanted it to go on forever. Then, he brushed his lips over one cheek, and then the other. I couldn't take this teasing. This time, I caught his mouth with mine. Just being here with him, made me so incredibly happy.

 **Thank you all for your support. Please review- xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bella's POV

"What hormone is released from the thyroid gland?" I asked Edward.

"Adren- aha nope it's thyroxine, isn't it" smirking when he released he got it right. I glanced at the cue card and bit my lip nodding. He grasped my face and pulled his lips against mine. I quickly pulled away only allowing him a quick chaste kiss.

"What effect does free indirect discourse have on the reader?" He asked me raising his eyebrows.

It is the last week before the Christmas holidays and we have end of term tests and this revision method is a way of balancing the revision and relationship. We were testing each other from our notes and every time we got one right we would get a kiss.

"Ermmmmmm" I said not really knowing the answer. Edward smirked and I looked annoyed looking at the answer he was showing me. My frown slowly turned into a smirk.

"You do realise that this means you don't get a kiss right" he looked at me with a frown. He pup outed and made big doggy eyes. "How many fat cells does an average human adult have?" He looked at me with an incredulous look on his face.

"That's not fair, your questions are so much easier" he exclaimed. He had such audacity what a jerk. I turned to cooking our dinner and I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head nestle into my neck planting soft kisses on my neck. I pushed him away and finished dinner and served it up in silence. We ate without speaking and then I said goodnight and walked into my bedroom, slamming my door shut.

I tossed and turned all through the night, nip of being able to get to the sleep. Alice had come in earlier fro,m getting back from Jasper's and told me how Edward had phoned her sounding quite agitated. I just sighed and turned away telling her I would speak in the morning.

I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed a jumper stalking through to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. It slipped down my parched throat and I realised that I must speak to Edward.

I left the dorm and walked to his and knocked on the door. When no one answered I knocked again. A sleepy Edward opened the door. His copper hair was messy and he lazily ran a hand through it trying to neaten it. He blinked slowly trying to rid of the sleep. He was wearing thin flannel pants and no top which revealed his pale muscled chest.

"Edward I'm so sorry. I overreacted and I know there is no excuse to take it out on you but the exams are stressing me out" he looked at me, his expression emotionless.

"Edward I love you" I saw his resistance crumbling and I pulled him into a hug. He hugged back and pulled me into his bedroom, where he softly stroked my face and suddenly forced his tongue into my mouth.

"I love you too" he said breathlessly.

"The answer was 35-60 million fat cells" he chuckled at me.

"I'm so sorry for saying yours is easy- they aren't I didn't know any i tested you on. "

We jumped into bed and I snuggled into him resting my head carefully onto his bicep, glancing my head up to look at him. I traced the outline of his lips and placed a chaste kiss on them before glancing at the clock on the wall. I realised I had visited Edward at 2am. I cuddled into Edward further and tangled my legs around his and falling quickly asleep.

"How was your last exam" Edward asked me on the final day of school. Slinging an arm around my shoulder and I curled up against him.

"It was ok I think, I just want to forget about it" I said grasping his hand. "How was yours?"

"Pretty hard but I think I did alright" he replied his eyes glazing over with though of his smart science facts.

"Well then we can set off, to my parents" he said, skipping madly through the yard. I laughed at him and stumbled after.

 **Edward's POV**

Sometimes he wondered why he did the things that he did, whether it be something for Bella's best interest or something to satisfy his own morbid curiosity. Either way, sitting in the passenger seat of his spectacular, sterling Volvo, Edward Cullen could not help but wonder if the purr of the engine had the same affect on Bella as it tended to have on him.

She barely pushed 60 miles per hour while cruising down the highway,- this was going to be a long drive to his parents house- the headlights from oncoming traffic few and far in between. Bella had insisted that she wait until it was later until getting behind the wheel. It meant fewer people would be on the road, and the possible death toll would be much lower if her luck was out. Edward had smirked slightly at her reasoning but nodded in order to calm any of her fears.

"Bella…love, you can go a bit faster if you would like. I promise we will not get pulled over," he grinned crookedly, watching her closely as she grumbled in protest. The engine roared in satisfaction when the acceleration was increased and the steady vibrations flowed through the entire frame of the car. Edward closed his eyes momentarily and let out a pleased sound. "Feel it? She likes you," he finally spoke in a breathy whisper as his eyes parted slowly and focused on a slightly taken aback Bella.

"She? The Volvo is a female?" she asked curiously, with a tremble in her voice. Of course, she could see why Edward adored his car – it was sleek and smooth and it seemed to embody Edward perfectly.

That is, if he were a car.

As if reading her thoughts, Edward carefully leaned over the armrest and brushed the tip of his nose along the shell of Bella's ear, causing her breath to catch and the speed to decelerate. "If you were a car, Bella…you'd be this Volvo," he murmured, his breath tickling her neck and causing her to swerve slightly. He chuckled and slid his cold, marble hand over to her knee, his thumb rubbing circles against the skin revealed by her skirt.

"Focus Bella," he grinned, unable to notice that the speed was picking up once more, slowly inching towards 65. Bella's heart was sputtering in frantic patterns, leaving no doubt between either or them as to the effect he was having on her at that very moment. With his lips pressed to her ear, he spoke softly as she drove.

Eventually they pulled up in front of the house. This is it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

Edward pulled up. The house was massive, the giant whitewash walls were covered in honeysuckle, climbing up the walls. The door swung open and Esme came rushing out, pulling me into a massive hug, I smiled into her shoulder and smiled back.

"I've missed you so much Bella, we need to talk, Edward get the bags" she said pulling me into the house.

Edward trailed behind us grumbling, "nice to see you too mother".

"So Bella has Edward been treating you well?" Esme questioned, dragging me into the kitchen. Carlisle was sat at the table and stood up to greet up me.

"So I hear you and Bella are official then?" He smirked, I blushed and glanced back at Edward who was already sat down at the table and shovelling food into his mouth, he smiled sheepishly. Esme gestured to me to sit down and we all started eating.

"I see you have got our son wrapped around your little finger" Carlisle said, looking at blushing Edward.

"Hmmmmm is that so Edward?" I questioned squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"All right moving on" Edward said glaring at his father which made me chuckle.

"How's school going then dears" Esme enquired.

Later that night, we decided to all settle down and watch Christmas movies. Edward told me it was tradition in their house. The few days leading up to Christmas was filled with watching Christmas films, eating junks food and just generally vegetating. Edward and I were on one of the sofas and Esme and Carlisle were on the other. He had his arms around me, at first it felt awkward being intimate in front of his parents, but they clearly didn't care. Every time I looked over, Esme would catch my glance and give me a wide smile. She was clearly happy Edward had a girlfriend and it did make me feel good.

"Edward, your parents are so nice and accepting" I said happily snuggled into Edwards side. We had been allowed to sleep in his room together, out legs were entangled and he was my human teddy bear.

"Mmmph" he grunted pulling me closer and tucking his head into my hair.

"Love you" I said, "Love you too he replied"

I awoke early on Christmas Eve. The air was colder, than it had been the past three days we'd been here, and it was an eerily silent morning. No birds chirping, of wind rustling leaves. I disentangled my limbs from Edwards and walked over to the window. White icing sugar had been sprinkled all over the forest, making it look like a Christmas card. There had to be at least four or five inches of snow outside. The sun was shining brightly, which contrasted perfectly with the frozen rain falling from the sky and on the ground. There were footprints on the untouched snow, from the deer and elk that reside in the forest, and larger, human footprints coming from the door, leaving a trail where Carlisle had walked to his car, for his morning at the hospital. I'd never seen snow before and it was amazing.

I pulled back from the window, not wanting the light to wake Edward, and fixed the curtain back in its proper position. I pulled on my boot-like slippers and thick dressing gown, which i was really thankful I'd bought them, because this morning i actually felt like a Popsicle. I kissed Edward's forehead lightly, so not to wake him, before making my way downstairs.

As I made my way downstairs, the uncharacteristic silence seemed followed me, which is why i assumed everyone to still be in bed. So it made me jump as i entered the kitchen to find it occupied by a person. Esme was still in her pyjamas, although she looked as beautiful as she does every day, she was reading the paper.

"Morning Esme"

"Good morning dear, would you like some breakfast?"

"I'll do it Esme, would you like some more coffee?"

"Love some"

Because it was so cold, i decided to make myself some porridge. I'd never eaten it before, but I'd heard about people eating it in the winter, to keep warm. I served me and Esme coffee, and sat down to eat my porridge. It was actually really nice. I'd told Esme about my reasoning to try porridge, and i could see her now watching me eat. She watched with a smile on her face. Wanting to see the reaction, of porridge virgin.

I'd almost finished the bowl, when i felt two very muscular arms wrap around me and a kisses being placed to my neck. "So this morning, i woke up to a very cold, lonely bed. My beautiful girlfriend nowhere to be seen" he mumbled into my neck. I twisted my face so i could kiss his cheek.

"Sorry, but I was too excited, it snowed!" Edward knew about how much I'd always wanted to see snow, and he always found it funny whenever we watched movies with snowy scenes, how I'd say i wished i was there.

He chuckled lightly before saying "i love you baby" and kissing me on the lips.

"Love you too" I whispered against his lips. I could see both Esme in my peripheral vision watching us.

"mmm...let's go back to bed" he suggested. I could hear Esme giggling, and the blush had risen on my face.

"Edward" I warned.

He just chuckled again "I'm kidding, baby. Anyway i want to take my girl out in the snow for the first time

The thing i loved most about the snow was the crunching sound it made as we walked over it. Edward said that his favourite thing was how the cold temperature made my nose turn red. He kept kissing it, which made me giggle. I was decked out in a huge parker coat, mittens, scarf and a hat. Thats not to mention the four jumpers and jeans with two pairs of tights underneath. Edward did make a comment about the abominable snowman in reference towards me, but i chose to ignore him. Edwards apparently was too manly to wrap up warmly, and only wore the essentials, he wasn't even wearing a hat. He was currently trying to make a snow man, and i was enjoying the view. He had to keep bending over which left me with the most perfect view of his ass. After a while though, he caught on to me, and turned the other way, so he was facing me, not that i mind that view, but it was harder to be discrete. So i did something I'd always wanted to do. Edward was so engrossed in his snowman, that he didn't notice me bend down, scoop some snow up in my hands and create a ball. I tossed it towards Edward, and with a surprisingly perfect aim, hit him on top of his beautiful bronze hair.

His face was the perfect conflict of confusion and shock, so i couldn't help the snort came out of me. His eyes narrowed and he gave me the most mischievous glare I'd ever seen. I knew immediately that i was in trouble. I screamed and attempted to run away but the snow was slippy and caused me to run at a slower speed, Edward in his snow boots seemed to have no problems no problems as i was pelted with what felt like 50 snow balls. I stopped running and turned around to beg for mercy. He must have seen something in my face, because he dropped all his ammo, and just ran towards me. Not for one moment was i afraid of what he was going to do, and truly i had no idea. i trusted him with all that i am, and i love him with everything i am. When he reached me, he bent down, grabbed my knees and tossed me over his shoulder. I squealed as he began to run back down the garden. I loved it when he went all cavemen on me. We'd only made it about half way down the Cullen's garden when...

"Edward! Edward! It's snowing!" i shouted. He chuckled but began to help me to my feet. He slid me down his body, and i was completely pressed against him. His body flushed with mine. The heat from his body hugged me, and it seemed only natural to wrap my arms around him and kiss him. His arms wrapped around my waste and he pulled my impossibly closer, and i was seriously regretting putting so many layers on. He tongue was asking for entrance, and who was i to deny it? His tongue was exploring my mouth, and it was creating the most perfect sensation. At the risk of jumping him, in the middle of the Cullen's garden i pulled away. He was giving me his beautiful, perfect crooked grin, when my eyes finally opened. He gave me one last peck, before grabbing my hand and leading towards the house. My eyes immediately met with those of Esme's, who'd clearly been watching us from the kitchen window. She had a shit-eating grin on her face, which caused my face to combust into flames and Edward to chuckle.

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so long but things have been so busy with exams and Christmas but here is the chapter. Reviews really inspire me, thanks xx**


End file.
